Love
by XPhauxRedwoodX
Summary: A story of how a young girl who is blind conquers the heart of a boy who swore off love. One-shot Cloud/Oc


It was cold and wet I couldn't see me surrounding. I was used to it though I became blind when I was only eight years old. True there were times where I wanted to see certain things really bad and I still do, but I mange though. My hearing and smell is so good that I don't really care if I don't see. Though if I had a chance to see I might take it. The smell of wet concrete and the sound of cars passing by filled my senses. About thirty minutes later I found my way in to a building. Due to the sound of water hitting on water I figured that some of the roof was gone. As I walked around and got to feel my surrounding I realized that this building was probably an abounded church. I then sat down on one of the benches waiting for the rain to stop. Then all of a sudden my head started hurt, it hurt so bad I began to scream in pain. My own scream hurt my ears. I haven't had this kind of pain for at least two years why is it coming back now I thought. My screaming continued which soon made me be consumed by darkness. I then woke up to the sound of a man asking me if I were ok. All I could let out of my mouth was gasps of pain. I then felt the man pick me up and begin to carry me. Where? I had no idea. When we went outside I wasn't getting wet. So I figured it wasn't raining any more. The man then sat me down on what felt like a motorcycle, and then he got on in front of me. He then asked I would be able to hold onto him. That made me realize that he was probably around my age. I then answered his question managing a small yes to escape my lips while I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I then herd the motor rev up and then we were off. He was going really fast at least maybe seventy to eighty mile per hour. I felt the wind gently kiss my face and make my long blonde hair wisp around. At some point I must have passed out because I woke up on a nice soft bed. By instinct I reached around for my walking stick, couldn't find it. I then herd the door open by sound of the footy steps I figured at least two people came in.

"Your awake that's good." Said a female voice. "Yeah I am. Have you seen my walking stick?" I asked the unknown female. "Walking stick? No I haven't seen it. Why?" asked the women in confusion. "It's really the only way I can get around. I became blind when I was eight years old." I said to the women. "Then maybe I should go back to the church and look for it." Said a familiar voice. "You're the one who saved me? Thank you." I said to the man. "No problem." Said the man as he walked out the door.

I then figured he left to go back to the church to go look for my walking stick. I learned that the women's name was Tifa and the man who saved me was cloud. While cloud was gone me Tifa talked to each other. We discussed things we liked and disliked. I then asked Tifa were I was at and she told me that I was at her bar/home. To me personally it didn't smell anything like liquor. It smelt like fresh citrus, maybe only because I was in a bedroom. We talked some more, mostly about how my life was by being blind. I realized as I was telling her about my usual life that it wasn't so different from people who could see. I then turned my head to the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"You found it cloud and gosh it took you long enough to come back." Said Tifa. "I was doing a few things…" Stated cloud. Cloud then walked over to me and gave me my walking stick. I gladly thanked him. I was about ready to get up when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders holding me down. "Oh no you don't, you need some more rest before you can move around." Said Tifa. "Then why didn't you let me rest while cloud went to go get my walking stick?" I asked Tifa. "Because you didn't seem like you wanted to rest. By the way what's your name?" Said Tifa changing the subject. "It's serenity, and why are you trying to change the subject?" I stated to Tifa. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I smell something burning maybe I should go down stairs to see what it is. Bye." Said Tifa running down stairs.

_ Two Months later

I got to know everyone and the places in the city. I was considering leaving after I got better, but Tifa and everyone stopped me and asked if I could stay a little longer. To tell the truth I didn't regret staying longer it made me realize that this place was my home and my new friends were my family. Excluding one person out of the family category was cloud I seen him more as a friend a true friend. Though the longer I was near him the deeper my feelings got for him. There was one problem about me staying here it seemed to give me more nightmares about the man who showed no mercy to the slaughter of my family. The dreams were always a play back of what happened that night. At the end of the dream he would tell me that I was special and that he needed me for his plan. That it made sense for me to be a part of his plan. Every time I had that dream I would wake up screaming after that part and cloud would always come running to me to clam me down. One night when I was able to finally clam down me and cloud started to talk about different things. He told me about his friends Zack and Arieth's death. How he had became distant from everyone of his friends and that he would leave town and not come back for weeks at a time. Then finally I said something that I never imagined that I would say right in front of cloud. "It would be nice to see what you looked like Cloud." "To tell the truth I would like that too." Said Cloud. "You're not even slightly freaked out about what I said?" I asked in confusion. "No, I think it would be nice if you could see me and the world around you." Said Cloud. "Thank you Cloud. I think I'll be able to go back to sleep now see you in the morning." I said laying back down. "See ya."Replied cloud.

_ Two Weeks later

I woke up in the morning fully energized and ready to start the day. I left my new house to go to Tifa's. I had bought something the other day for cloud it was a little key chain of a yellow lily. As I was walking I felt as if someone was watching me, I was used to it. A lot people would watch me in this town. This time though it felt different, it felt like a dangerous and stalking watch. Even though I was near several people I still felt unsafe. So I quickened my pace and finally got to the entrance of Tifa's bar I stood there for a moment to catch my breath when I heard Reno yelling at Cloud.

"You only like her because she reminds you of Areith. You're not really looking her personality just some figment of your imagination." "What makes you think I see her as Areith?" Yelled cloud.

I instantly drop the keychain and ran. How? I thought after all this time he sees me as her not me. So he was only being nice to me because I reminded him as her? I hate him and to think I actually loved him I thought as hot tears streamed down my face. I finally ended up Arieth's church and stared to throw things around. After an hour I was setting in a corner of the church. Still having tears pour out my eyes. I know I completely wreaked the church. At this point I didn't care. Why I said out loud to myself. "Because he doesn't truly understand you." Said a familiar voice that sent chills down my spine. It only took me the time for him to get near me to realize who it was. The realization made me gasp in fear. I tried to squeeze myself as much as I could in the corner. "Why do you cower before me? You know I won't hurt you." Said the man while he caressed my check. "Stop!" I yelled pushing his hand away from me. "It's a shame you still fear me. Sadly I guess I'll have to arrange it to be where you don't fear me. Even if takes force." Whispered the man in my ear "Please stop and just leave me alone!" I yelled pushing him away from me.

I then got up and tried to run to the door but it was no use he instantly grabbed a hold of both wrist and pined me to the wall. I then felt his hot breath on my ear. This made me struggle and try to get out of his grip. He then started to nuzzle my neck. "You still smell the same even to this day. You and I will make this planet our vessel and we crash down on another one leaving our marks on its soil. After all every planet needs a mother." He said against my skin.

After this point I thought it was all over. He won he had me where he wanted me. The only thing I could think about was cloud. His sweet voice echoed in my head. Then I could've swore I actually did hear his voice. I got to listing more closely and realized it was him. I then inhaled a bunch of air letting out my highest scream.

"Cloud!Help!"

I then felt a hand come in contact with my check causing me to fall to the ground. I then rose up and touched the sore part of my check it stingged.

"Stupid whore!" Yelled the man.

I then herd the doors bust open. At that moment I knew it was cloud and I knew I would be safe. Something in my head told me to scoot back in the corner. So I did. "Sephiroth!You'll pay for this." Yelled cloud.

I then began to hear the sound of swords clashing together. To be honest it scared me. It scared me because I couldn't see who was winning and who was losing. The constant sound of swords clashing together went on to what seemed like an eternity. Then I heard cloud scream in pain.

"It ends here once you're gone serenity will belong to me." Said Sephiroth.

Then something strange happened I could barely make out two figures. On impulse I ran in front of cloud and took the blow that was meant for him. I then fell to ground next to cloud and the only thing I said was.

"I love you."

I woke up to the sound of a young women speaking she was saying something about adoption. I then realized that I could see. Though it wasn't too exciting because all I could see was a bright white light. The girl the spoke again.

"I can't keep you cloud needs you." "How am I going to get back though I'm dead." I said to the woman. "No you're not your just in limbo you'll be seeing cloud very soon." Said the woman. "Thank you Areith." I said.

I then opened my eyes to see tears running down cloud's checks. Instinctively I raised my hand and whipped the tears away from his aqua eyes. I then raised up out of what I realized to be water. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of cloud. He was beautiful the light that reflected off the water shined in his blue eyes and on his golden hair.

"I can see you cloud." I said with a smile on my face with tears of joy pouring out of my eyes. "Oh serenity.' Said cloud taking me in an embracement full of love.

_ Six Years later

As I walked out back to see Collin playing with his father it reminded me how they are so much alike. They had the same color of hair and the same color of eyes. Though Collin shared mine and clouds personality. I then touched my stomach due to feel of a kick. Its ok I thought as I rubbed my stomach to calm down my unborn baby girl. I then went out telling Collin it was time for bed. So he went inside and got ready for bed. While he was doing those things I made way to cloud.

"I think she's about ready to come out." I said smiling at cloud. "Hmmm than I better keep an eye on you every breathing moment." Stated Cloud. "I'm sure you don't have to do that. " I said ignoring his slightly perverted comment. "I love you so much Mrs. Strife." Said Cloud. "And I love you Mr. Strife." I said as we both went into an embrace.

The end


End file.
